


Love Me Forever

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Dependent personality disorder, Disabled Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Illness, OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Mary Lou said it would never happen, but Percival loves Credence.





	Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Mother Said No One Would Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497185) by u/tinylittlefractures. 



> maybe... my writer's block... is going away???

Mary Lou told Credence no one else would ever love him. She said he was too clingy and dependent on her. She said he was retarded or insane. 

Credence didn’t care what Mary Lou said about him. He knew she was right, so it didn’t matter. He couldn’t make decisions without her help- not even simple things like what to wear. He couldn’t disagree with her.

When Percival said he loved him, Credence gave him an uncomfortable, twitchy smile. He wanted to tell Ma that she’d been wrong, that Percival had said he loved him and he did. Percival didn’t roll his eyes when he couldn’t decide anything for himself, or when he locked and unlocked the door ten times before he left a room.

Mary Lou still yelled at him when he pulled his hair out, or asked what she wanted him to order at a restaurant. Percival said not to tell her that he loved him, though. “We can just leave,” he urged gently. “I’ll come get you tonight.”

They left in Percival’s car. It took days to get to his house, and they slept in the backseat, which Credence liked. Mary Lou never touched him, but Percival hugged him and let him hug him back, and he was very warm.

At first, Percival seemed happy to have Credence living with him. He didn’t mind how much help he needed or how he constantly fidgeted with light switches and locks. But after a few months he stopped smiling indulgently, and not long after that, he showed Credence a room in the basement, just for him. “I can lock the door from outside, so you won’t be nervous about it,” he explained. 

Percival was so nice, and the basement room was comfortable too. Credence was deliriously happy until the day he heard him talking to a man he called Newt, and then doing more than talking. That night, when Percival came downstairs like always, Credence slipped out of the room after he fell asleep and locked the door.

Percival screamed and pounded on the door, but Credence ignored him. He ignored Newt, too, when he rang the doorbell. After a couple weeks of ignoring Percival, the house started to smell bad, and he stopped yelling. Credence liked the quiet more anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna write a good omens abdl fanfic that no one wants and no one asked for and (most importantly) no one can stop me


End file.
